De cine
by sakura-txell
Summary: T&T Los viernes son para ir al cine. O eso piensa Tomoyo. Porque va a ser uno de esos viernes de película en que ella se convertirá en la protagonista de la mas bella historia de amor.


**DE CINE**

_**Disclaimer**__: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_**Resumen**__: Los viernes son para ir al cine. O eso piensa Tomoyo. Porque va a ser uno de esos viernes de película en que ella se convertirá en la protagonista de la mas bella historia de amor._

_**Aviso**: PdV de Tomoyo, y spoilers del capítulo 1x23 de 'Héroes': How to stop an exploding man (_Heroes, NBC_) a mitad de capítulo. Os he advertido._

**Capítulo uno: Preparando el guión.**

Viernes otra vez. Y como cada viernes, algunos alumnos de último año de la Secundaria Tomoeda nos reunimos a las seis de la tarde frente a la granja de Sasha para tomar la merienda y decidir de una vez por todas qué película iríamos a ver esa tarde en el cine del pueblo.

Normalmente, Naoko se encargaba de revisar la cartelera en el periódico los jueves, y por la mañana del viernes nos comentaba qué películas habían recibido las mejores críticas o cuáles eran las más mediáticas, los films más espectaculares por sus efectos especiales o por los actores que protagonizaban la obra.

A veces, Naoko se toma las cosas tan a pecho la elección de una película que en más de una ocasión ha escrito una lista con los pros y los contras de cada una: que si es de terror (pues Sakura siempre se niega y se negará a verlas), que si las protagonizan los típicos musculitos de poco seso (con quienes a Meiling se le cae la baba), que si se trata de una película romántica con poca sustancia (en general, lo hace por los chicos, pues estas pelis sólo las ven si hay un par de escenas picantes con las que ponerse a tono), que si son películas demasiado psicológicas (y en ese caso, sólo Eriol las disfruta... ¡A saber por qué!), y un centenar de razones más, que van de un extremo al otro, y que nosotros siempre nos negamos a discutir.

Después, nos damos un tiempo para pensar, y entonces, votamos qué película queremos ir a ver. Y damos así con nuestro ganador, con el largometraje que vamos a disfrutar (o puede que no) durante el siguiente par de horas.

Como norma, vamos a la sesión de las siete, para después seguir la noche con una cena en el restaurante del centro, al que siempre vamos desde que tenemos la suficiente edad para salir por las noches sin que nuestras familias se preocupen demasiado.

Y el ritual que iniciamos con catorce a los, volvió a ser el centro de nuestra vidas el día anterior.

"Chicos, he traído la cartelera de mañana," exclamó Naoko a las ocho de la mañana desde la puerta abierta del aula, sacudiendo vigorosamente los papeles que tenía en la mano. Los trozos de papel, como tan bien sabíamos, se correspondían al periódico de ese mismo jueves que habría comprado de camino a la escuela y a un e-mail que imprimía desde la página web del cine, con todas las novedades del viernes siguiente, las salas y los horarios.

"¿Ya has hecho tu lista, Naoko?" preguntó Rika, en tono de guasa, mientras intentaba disimula un gran bostezo bajo sus finas y delicadas manos.

"No la he escrito aún, Rika, pero en mi mente han empezado a formarse las palabras..." dijo Naoko en un suspiro. "Déjame que coja papel y boli¡y te hago una súper redacción en un instante!" exclamó la joven escritora con sus ojos brillantes ante la perspectiva de poder dedicar unos minutos a su afición favorita.

"Naoko..." empezó a decir Eriol, "¿has pensado alguna vez en entregar alguna de tus redacciones para la profesora de lengua?"

Todos los rostros de las personas que había cerca del grupo se giró para observarnos, seguramente intentando entender por qué Eriol siempre tenía ideas tan peculiares.

"De hecho, se me pasó por la cabeza hacerle un mega trabajo de fin de concurso a la profesora Machita, pero creyó que no tendría el suficiente tiempo para corregirlo... Dijo que mis redacciones siempre son demasiado extensas... y que sólo imaginarse una por semana le daría un patatús..." suspiró, con la mente en recuerdos sobre su trayectoria como crítica de cine. "Así que los guardo para mi colección personal," dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para volver al presente.

"A lo mejor, si te haces famosa, podrías publicar tus críticas como obras de juventud," comentó Sakura, mientras abrazaba a Shaoran por la cintura.

"¡Si me hago famosa!" gritó Naoko indignada, escandalizada, asustando al resto del alumnados, que parecía haberse desvelado ante el jaleo que provocábamos. "Cuando me haga famosa, querrás decir..."

"Naoko, por Dios, ya sabemos que serás famosa... Y baja un poco el tono de voz, que parece que vayas a estallar de un momento a otro," añadió Chiharu, quien sentada sobre el pupitre intentaba ignorar a Yamazaki, pues éste estaba mirándola con ojitos de cordero degollado, lo más seguro a causa de una de sus peleas, que, tras años de relación, se han hecho tan famosas como la ambición de nuestra Naoko.

"Por cierto¿visteis el último capítulo de Héroes el otro día?" preguntó Shaoran, quien no dejaba de mimar a Sakura, acariciándole suavemente la espalda. Sakura estaría a punto de derretirse... o dormirse.

"Sí que lo vi. Me pareció un capítulo genial, con la escena de la Plaza Kirby, cuando se reúnen para acabar con Sylar..." empezó a decir Eriol, aunque fue interrumpido por la estridente voz de Naoko.

"¡Estamos hablando de cine, Eriol, no de series... Así que cállate y déjame hablar de una puñe..."

La voz de Naoko se detuvo al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases, y la entrada de la profesora Machita.

Naoko pataleó un poco, con sus papeles en las manos, mientras Eriol la miraba alejarse con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Yo sé lo que significa esa sonrisa: venganza...

Sakura y Shaoran se separaron a regañadientes, y se fueron hacia sus respectivos pupitres con las manos entrelazadas. Y como siempre, un sentimiento que no pude evitar, una amarga mezcla de celos y de envidia, me recorrió el cuerpo al verlos juntos y tan enamorados. Tan felices...

Chiharu saltó del pupitre y pasó al lado de Yamazaki cono si él no estuviera allí. Después de tantos años juntos, no parecía que sus peleas y discusiones, sobre las cosas más estúpidas que nadie pudiera imaginar, acabarían pronto.

Rika se alejó rápidamente hacia su lugar y se sentó en su silla, colocándose correctamente y mirando al frente, con una sonrisa permanente en sus labios. Aunque el profesor Terada ya no nos daba clase, pues seguía en la Primaria Tomoeda, Rika siempre se comporta como si fuera él y no otra persona quien viene a educarnos.

Y yo, bueno, yo miraba la escena. Una escena que se repetía todos los jueves a las ocho, antes de nuestra primera clase del día.

Y yo, como cada jueves, me daba la vuelta y me dirigía al trozo de madera y metal que me correspondía, entre Sakura y la ventana. Y sacaba los libros de la cartera y empezaba con los ejercicios que la maestra nos dictaba pacientemente... e imaginaba el día en que yo, también pudiera experimentar el amor libremente...

Con él.

_Nota de la autora: _

_¡He vuelto! Y esta vez con una historia que me hace mucha ilusión escribir. El siguiente capítulo está a medias. Dios, no os podéis imaginar las ganas que tenía de volver a escribir una historia larga, de varios capítulos... ¿Qué os ha parecido? _

_Espero que os haya gustado y dejad algún review, please!_

_Hasta pronto,_

_Mery._


End file.
